Conventionally, there has been provided a touch-input type liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal display 2 is provided under a transparent touch panel 1, the transparent touch panel 1 having a movable-side sheet 20 and a stationary-side sheet 21 disposed with a space layer 7 interposed therebetween, and in which an upper polarizer 8 and a lower polarizer 9 are disposed on the upper and lower surfaces of the liquid crystal display 2 (see FIG. 17).
There has also been provided a liquid crystal display device in which the upper polarizer 8 is not provided on the upper surface of the liquid crystal display 2 but provided on the upper surface of the movable-side sheet 20 of the transparent touch panel 1 so as to increase its contrast (see FIG. 18).
However, with such a touch-input type liquid crystal display device having the above constitution, in such places as a room with a fluorescent lamp 504 as shown in FIG. 19 or an outdoor place as shown in FIG. 20, when input work is done by a pen 503 or 501 into a portable personal computer 502 or portable terminal unit 500 having a touch-input type liquid crystal display device, the display screen would be quite hard to view because of the reflection of light at two places, one being an interface between a space layer of the transparent touch panel 1 of the liquid crystal display device and a stationary electrode portion set on the upper surface of the stationary-side sheet and another being the uppermost surface of the transparent touch panel 1. The reason of this is that at the passage of light from one medium of lower refractive index to another of higher refractive index, the larger the difference between those refractive indices is, the more the reflection of light occurs at the interface.
In the case of the constitution in which the upper polarizer 8 is disposed on the upper surface of the movable-side sheet 20 of the transparent touch panel 1, indeed a method of preventing reflected light by forming the upper surface of the upper polarizer 8 into a satin finish state is also available, but reflected light cannot be suppressed enough.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display device of a touch input type, as well as its fabricating method, which is low in reflection, high in contrast, and high in visibility even in such places as indoors with fluorescent lamps or the like and outdoors, by solving the above-described issues.